


On the Ropes

by AStandardName



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Battle Couple, Drama, F/M, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStandardName/pseuds/AStandardName
Summary: Taking place directly after Far From Home. Peter/MJ.





	1. B+C

* * *

Chapter 1:

* * *

Peter groaned deeply as he rolled onto his front, his chest aching as he sucked in a deep breath. He picked himself back up, rubbing away the dull throb in his chest as he faced down the over armed SWAT team.  
  
"Get on the ground!" one SWAT member shouted, the servos of his exo-suit creaking as he aimed the oversized cannon at Spiderman.  
  
"Guys I don't want any trouble" said Spiderman waving his hands as he was slowly encircling. "It's all just a huge mistake... Please just let them go" he said waving desperately towards his Aunt May and Happy.  
  
"Peter run!" shouted Happy as he slammed his knee into the groin of the nearest SWAT member. "Just go" he shouted tackling another to the ground despite having his hands cuffed behind his back.  
  
"Go Peter. Please" shouted May as she gave the cop on Happy's back a swift kick to the side.  
  
Peter Parker's world froze for the second time that day.  
  
***  
  
_49 Minutes Earlier_  
  
"What the fuck!" shouted Peter in disbelief. He looked into the face of his own picture plastered on the screen.  
  
Somewhere down below Peter heard the crowd murmuring and pointing up at him.  
  
"Peter. NYPD have issued an all points alert for Peter Parker a.k.a Spiderman" said Edith, in his ear.  
  
"Don't move! Hands in the air Spiderman!" shouted a policeman drawing his gun and running across the busy intersection.  
  
"Hey what. No no no no" shouted Peter waving his hands in front of himself. The crowd quicky turned on Queens own superhero as they began shouting up at him as he perched on the light post.  
  
"Officer! Officer this girl was with him" screeched on lady running up pointing at MJ.  
  
"You too girl. On the ground" said the cop pointing his gun level with MJs torso as he approached cautiously. "Central I have Spiderman and an accomplice, request back up at my location.  
  
"Typical" muttered MJ apathetic as she looked up at Peter with a shrug. "I guess I just got dragged into this".  
  
"MJ..." said Peter softly before his adrenaline skyrocketed and he flipped down from the light post. A quick flip back towards the ground and a shot his 'quick-set web' disabled the cops gun. "Hey buddy don't go pointing that thing" said Peter trying get back into his Spiderman groove.  
  
MJ tried to take a step towards where Peter dropped to the pavement only to find a burly hand grabbing her upper arm.  
  
"MJ!" shouted Peter as he moved to jump at the man.  
  
Before he could close the distance MJ spun around slamming her half closed fist into the burly mans jaw. "Christ fuck!" she shouted backing up shaking her hand in pain.  
  
The cop, having dropped his disabled gun drew his baton and swung hard for Spidermans head.  
  
"Woah. Hey!" said Peter ducking and flicking a web, pinning the cops wrist to the light post. "Not cool man".  
  
"Peter" said MJ quietly as she placed her non-throbbing hand on Peters bicep. "We need to go." She watched, feeling her heart tear as the crowd all stepped back in terror as Spiderman turned around. "Ignore them. We need to go" she repeated.  
  
"Hold tight" said Peter shakily as he wrapped his arm around MJs waist, pulling her close.  
  
With a raised hand he fired a web high onto a building and launching him and his girlfriend up into the sky. Peter mind was too busy racing to notice MJ wasn't screaming in terror as he was swinging across New York.  
  
***  
  
Peter landing gently on a roof top, releasing MJ as she took a wobbly step.  
  
"Edith. Call Happy" said Peter to his AI.  
  
"Calling Happy".  
  
The line rang precisely once before Happy answered. "Peter. Thank god."  
  
"Happy. I need help" said Peter tearfully.  
  
"I'm on it kid. I'm pulling up outside Mays now, I'll get her somewhere safe."  
  
"Thank you Happy. I don't know what to do" he admitted.  
  
"Stay off the street Peter. I'll call you" said Happy as Peter heard him buzz himself into he and his Aunt's building. The line quickly disconnected leaving Peter standing in silence on the rooftop.  
  
"So..." said MJ awkwardly. "Do you think they'll put a bounty on me?"  
  
"I...uh what?" said Peter trying to catch up as he pulled his mask off.  
  
"Like Bonnie and Clyde? Think I'll get a bounty?" she asked with a small smirk.  
  
"Uhm. Maybe" said Peter feeling his chest loosen a little. "Didn't Bonnie and Clyde die though?"  
  
MJ nodded as she stepped up to the ledge and looked out into the city.  
  
"We need to find a place to stay" said MJ.  
  
"That's what Happy said" muttered Peter softly, the worry for his Aunt returning. "Shit. Ned!" Peter moved to put his mask back on but MJ already had Ned's cell dialed and ringing as she shoved the phone into Peter's hand.  
  
Once again the phone range precisely once. "What the shit Peter!"  
  
"I know Ned. Look man, I need you to do something for me" said Peter looking at MJ's hair.  
  
"Anything Peter. I'm your guy in the chair".  
  
"I need you to hate Spiderman. I need you to pretend I never told you and I tricked you and you hate me" said Peter in a hurry.  
  
"What? No" said "I can't" said Ned firmly.  
  
"Ned. Please. I'm begging. You're my guy in the chair. I need you to not get dragged into this!"  
  
"Peter. You know I can't keep secrets".  
  
"The guy in the chair can keep secrets" shot back Peter breaking into a grin. "C'mon man".  
  
"Fine. I guess I'll go make an anti Spiderman post on Instagram or something" mumbled Ned sadly. "This is such shit".  
  
"I know. Thanks Ned. I'll call you soon" said Peter sadly.  
  
"Okay. Bye man" replied Ned. Peter could almost picture Ned's eyes watering as he ended the call.  
  
Peter took a deep breath and slid his mask over his head. "Edith. I need somewhere safe. A safe house or something, did Mr Stark have something like that?"  
  
"No." replied the AI. "But I could bypass Mr Starks coding an enable the 'Birthday Boy Protocol'".  
  
"The what?" asked Peter as MJ studied closely the lines of his mask.  
  
"The 'Birthday Boy Protocol' is set to be activated on your 18th birthday. Would you like me to remove the time lock and activate this protocol" asked Edith.  
  
"Uh...sure?" said Peter hesitantly.  
  
"'Birthday Boy Protocol' activated. Countdown initiated. T-minus 32seconds to arrival" said Edith.  
  
"Uh. MJ, I might have done a thing" said Peter looking at the bright red timer counting down on his display.  
  
"A thing?" she asked bemused.  
  
"Yeah a thing. I dunno. Just get behind me?" he said uncertainly.  
  
"Why coz I'm the girl?" she asked combative.  
  
"What...I...uh. No?" said Peter, his brain short circuiting.  
  
"I'm just kidding. Go get your ass kicked" said MJ taking a swift step behind Spiderman just as the counter reached zero.  
  
A gust of wind swept MJs hair back as she and Peter both took a step back.  
  
For once MJs stoicism failed her as a massive Jet de-cloaked directly off the ledge of the building. MJ stepped around Peter and stared at the sleek lines of the now hovering plane as a side door slid open revealing the interior.  
  
"Happy Birthday kid. Don't do anything I wouldn't do" echoed the voice of Tony Stark through a speaker somewhere in the plane.  
  
"Was that?" asked MJ softly.  
  
"Mr Stark. Yeah" said Peter softly.  
  
"Would you like a tour Peter" asked Edith.  
  
"Uh sure" said Peter offering his arm out to MJ. MJ tucked herself in close as Peter shot out a web and swung himself into the door of the jet.  
  
"Hey Peter" came the recorded voice of Tony Stark as the young couple looked around awed.  
  
The interior was anything like Peter had ever seen, it was one part bachelor's apartment, one part laboratory and one part super computer.  
  
"So I was going to let Karen, uh suit lady give you the grand tour but I figured this needed a personal touch" said Stark, the telltale signs that he was obviously recording while distracted working on another project.  
  
"So, I know you're a man and all, so I thought hey. Get the kid an apartment, but that's a bit beneath us. So I had this baby made up. Dual T-sync arc reactors, drones. 2000 thread count sheets. Fly anywhere you want to go kid. No weapons I'm afraid, but hooked you up with an epic cloak, better than anything anyone, including SHIELD has."  
  
Peter took a breath as he looked at the view of New York out the side windows.  
  
"Kid. I put so much work into this sucker. You can litteraly order food and one of the drone will pick it up and deliver it, I recommend the Shwarma, oh and the rainfall shower, just amazing."  
  
"Oh and don't tell May I said this. But this baby will definitely impress the ladies". MJ shot Peter a smirk as he blushed deep.  
  
"That's about it kid. Helms up front on the console. Lab in the back to fabricate suits. Have fun and please please don't break it" said the the recording of Tony Stark. "Happy Birthday kid" he finished softly.  
  
"Thanks Mr Stark" said Peter tearfully as he pulled off his mask. "Edith can you save that recording" asked Peter.  
  
"Recording saved." said the AI.  
  
"Peter" said MJ unable to meet his eyes. The emotions her boyfriend was radiating was difficult for her to process. "I don't want to say the wrong thing".  
  
Choosing not to say anything MJ stepped across the room and pulled Peter into a tight hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry MJ" said Peter slowly breaking. "I'm so damn sorry".  
  
"Shut up" she said softly. "This isn't your fault. This is just how things are in the post-truth age, you don't have to tell the truth, you just have to say it first and loudest and it becomes truth" rambled MJ as she hid her face against Peters cheek.  
  
"MJ..." said Peter, his voice weak as he encircled her body with his arms.  
  
"We just got caught up in the churn of the news cycle. You didn't do this." MJ continued becoming breathless as she rambled.  
  
Feeling a soft smile tug at his lips Peter turned his head slightly and pressed a chaste kiss to his girlfriend.  
  
The teenagers breathed slow and deep, their foreheads pressed together as they felt themselves calm.  
  
Their equilibrium was broken as soon as it was reached as Peter pulled back with a look of horror on his face. "MJ. Your family. We need to make sure they are safe..."  
  
"Peter..." interrupt MJ, her voice tense.  
  
"...I'm so selfish. I made sure Ned and May was safe before I even--"  
  
"Peter!" said MJ, louder. "It's not something we need to worry about".  
  
"I, we... what?" asked Peter, his brain tripping up mid thought.  
  
"Just. I..." said MJ biting her lip as she was once more unable to make eye contact. "...they won't care. If I'm gone I mean" she said explaining awkwardly.  
  
"MJ I'm sure they..."  
  
"No. Really. They won't care. I mean, you and Ned and the decathlon team have been more of a family than they have" said MJ rambling once more. "Which says a a lot about me with how much I'm always pushing you aw--" she continued only to be interupted by her boyfriends insistent mouth kissing her deeply.  
  
MJs mind went blank for once as she let herself fall into the kiss. She felt as if her arms were operating under someone else's control as they reached up to clutch at Peters shoulder. Her other hand ran up the side of his face into his hair ruffling it between her fingers.  
  
A mild awareness returned to MJ as she realised there was indeed a bed in the room of the jet.  
  
"Peter" she said breathless. The young couple stood in a close embrace as their hormone addled bodies dialed back their shared thoughts.  
  
"Sorry" mumbled Peter.  
  
"Have you noticed we use kissing to deter emotional breakdowns?" asked MJ ignoring his needless apology.  
  
"Uh..." said Peter thoughtful, "...I guess we do".  
  
"Hmm." said MJ as though she had some profound but unsaid insight. "We should do something besides just hover here I guess?" she said gesturing to the helm controls.  
  
"Uh yeah. Good idea" said Peter walking over to the panel. He quickly noticed it's layout was exactly like the display on his suit. With a few taps of the panel the jet cloaked once more.  
  
"Edith" said Peter absently as he tapped on the panel, exploring the options of the jet.  
  
"Yes Peter" said the AI.  
  
"Hi yes. This is MJ. Can you give her shared access control to the Stark systems." asked Peter as though it was nothing. MJ on Tue other hand felt her pulse jolt.  
  
"Confirm shared access control for Michelle Jones?" asked Edith.  
  
"Peter..." mumbled MJ.  
  
"Confirmed" said Peter waving her off. "It's just to make things easier".  
  
MJ nodded awkwardly as she felt the plane lurch slightly. "Where we going?"  
  
"Queens" said Peter. "I need to check on May and Happy".  
  
***  
  
Peter watched as Happy struggled with a SWAT member. Three other members of the SWAT team all had their massive weapons trained on the Spiderman, the servos in their exo-suits all groaning as they shifted.  
  
The SWAT guy in the middles cannon was still smoking from the shot that knocked Peter into the side of his apartment building.  
  
"Last warning" shouted the lead SWAT guy.  
  
Peter took a deep breath before springing upward. The SWAT guy on the right opened fire with his massive gatling gun that would put War Machine to shame. The massive .50 calibre bullets screamed through the air shredding the apartment block behind Peter as he fired off two quick webs disabling the gun.  
  
The second SWAT fired rifle, missing by inches as Peter flipped past him and swung off a street sign, kicking him in the face knocking him down.  
  
The lead SWAT guy fired his cannon, knocking Peter into the opposite building as he flung off eight stick-webs, pinning rifle-guy to the pavement.  
  
"Stay down!" shouted the lead SWAT guy as he reloaded.  
  
Peter let out a groan as he stood back up, swaying slightly.  
  
"Peter. You have four cracked ribs and a concussion" announced Edith as Peter flicked out a web, hitting the barrel of lead SWAT guys cannon directing the end down as he fired. The lead SWAT guy shouted out as he was blown backwards into the SWAT van.  
  
The first SWAT, using his exo-skeleton enhanced strength ripped Spiderman's webs from his gatling gun and began firing wildly at Peter.  
  
Peter flipped to the side and launched a web upwards swinging his way around Mr Gatling. He fired off a web shot, hitting the SWAT guy in the face.  
  
Spidermans next dozen web shots pinned the SWAT guy to the back of the SWAT van, immobile.  
  
"Peter" screamed Aunt May.  
  
Peter turned to see the last SWAT guy approaching him. Behind him Happy laying on the ground, bleeding from his stomach as May was frantically holding the wound.  
  
"Happy!" screamed Peter, firing two taser webs and taking down the last SWAT guy as he rushed passed and skidded to his knees next to May.  
  
"It's okay Peter. Its just a ricochet" said Happy gasping through the pain.  
  
"Edith" asked Peter frantic.  
  
"Mr Hogan has severe trauma to his liver, he is going into shock. EMTs inbound" said the AI.  
  
"Happy you're going to be okay" said May, her face filled with terror.  
  
"Happy I'm so so--" said Peter.  
  
"Peter Peter Peter" said Happy interupting. "It's not your fault. I'm going to be fine. Now take May. There's a black case in the back of the van, it's got your other suit and glasses in it" said Happy trying to ignore the pain.  
  
"Fuck that. I'm not going fucking anywhere" said May viciously. "Peter. You get that damn case and you get out of here. Get somewhere safe and contact Pepper Potts."  
  
"Aunt May" said Peter desperately.  
  
"No. Now go. I love you baby" she said pulling her nephew into a maternal hug.  
  
"But..." said Peter.  
  
"Go!" shouted May and Happy in unison.  
  
***  
  
"This sucks" said MJ watching the screen. "Edith what's Happys chances?" she asked looking up for not particular reason to talk to the AI.  
  
"Based upon the current surgical team on standby, traffic conditions and Mr Hogan's last medical his chances are 79.5%" replied the AI.  
  
"Is there a way to get that number up?" asked MJ.  
  
"I am already using all available protocols to reroute traffic and assign resources to save Me Hogan's life per the 'Happy Happy Protocol'" said Edith.  
  
"This sucks" said MJ her focus returning to the monitor.  
  
Behind her the Spider-Jets door opened up as Peter swung in and landed deftly. He dropped the black case to the floor before throwing his mask into the corner by the bathroom door.  
  
MJ remained silent as she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. "Edith said Happy will be fine" said MJ lying as she tried to stop her brain from calculating all the improbable things that had better odds than Happy's survival.  
  
"This is so unfair" said Peter as he watched in the monitor as Happy was being loaded into the back of the ambulance.  
  
"Fucking post truth age" muttered MJ as she wished deeply that she had the emotional courage to protect her now crying boyfriend.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want it noted I really wanted to give MJ a overly bubbly supportive mom... but alas.


	2. Chicken & Cheese

* * *

Chapter 2:

* * *

Peter and MJ sat side by side on the plush couch munching deeply on their Shwarma in silence. MJ sat with her legs tucked up under her as she leaned gently against her boyfriends leg.  
  
The Spider-Jet was doing slow loops of Manhattan as the pair watched the blinking phone icon on the screen opposite. They were still waiting for the connection to go through the Pepper Potts who was currently unreachable.  
  
A ding echoed through the jet as Peppers distressed face popped up on the screen.  
  
"Peter!" she said worried. She looked disheveled as she sat herself down at a desk.  
  
"Hi Mrs Potts" said Peter. "uh this is MJ" he said awkwardly gesturing towards his girlfriend as he placed his Shwarma back on its plate.  
  
"Hi. Peter I'm so sorry it's been hectic. I've got Happy on a transport to a hospital in Toronto. Don't worry about your Aunt May. She's being released into SHIELD custody within the hour. I've it an injunction put up against the Daily Bugle... but Peter" said Pepper rambling. "Peter I'm so sorry. Stark Industries can't get involved, we tried to release the un-doctored footage of London but everyone thinks it's a cover up using Stark tech" she continued slumping forward resting her head in her hands.  
  
"Mrs Potts" said Peter weakly. "I don't know what to do".  
  
"Me either Peter. Half the mainstream media are running with the Spiderman is evil story. Which wasn't helped by the phone footage of you taking down that police officer" said Pepper, flicking her screen and popping up a small clip of Spiderman webbing the cops hand and MJ punching a burly man.  
  
"It's already too late" said MJ sounding apathetic. "Spiderman is now the bad guy."  
  
"Yeah" nodded Pepper sadly. "They're charging you with terrorism and the UK is also working on some charges."  
  
"What about the Avengers" said Peter hopeful.  
  
"What's left of the Avengers..." said Pepper with a painful look, "...they can't go one way or another on it Peter. Everything is up in the air with the blip and the Sokovia Accords."  
  
"So what do we do?" asked MJ, her voice soft.  
  
"We?" asked Peter.  
  
"Yeah. We, I'm in video too. They'll be thinking I was in on it in London" said MJ as if it was obvious.  
  
"She's not far wrong Peter. People are already scouring London CCTV and found some hard copies we couldn't wipe of Miss Jones".  
  
"This is bullshit" said Peter. "Such bullshit".  
  
"Peter!" chastised Pepper half-hearted.  
  
A silence fell through the room as MJ took another bite of her Shwarma. She leaned harder against her boyfriend as he looked down despondent.  
  
"So. Circling back around. What do we do?" said MJ finishing her mouthful.  
  
Pepper let out a deep sigh as she felt herself close to breaking. "You go dark. You've already got Tony's birthday present. You just have to stay off the grid" she said. "I'm so sorry Peter."  
  
"For how long?" asked Peter. "And what about school?"  
  
"Peter..." said Pepper trying not to crack at the boys heartbroken voice.  
  
"It will be fine. Like a field trip" said MJ awkwardly.  
  
"I... please be safe. Both of you" said Pepper looking between the two teenagers.  
  
"I will Mrs Potts" said Peter releasing a deep breath.  
  
"You too Miss Jones. Please, just... both of you look out for each other" said Pepper, "I need to go make sure they are releasing May and get her safe upstate. Bye Peter, Miss Jones"  
  
"Bye Mrs Potts" said Peter as MJ took a bite of her Shwarma refusing eye contact. The screen flicked off throwing the room back into silence.  
  
Peter opened his mouth to say something only for a ding to alert the couple to a message notification.  
  
_From: Pepper Potts_  
_And call your Aunt May in an hour or two. I'm sure she's worried sic_ k  
  
Peter looked Athens message and quickly closed it with a flick of his hand. "MJ..." he said.  
  
"Don't" she warned. "I don't want to hear your suggestions".  
  
"But--" said Peter.  
  
"No. I don't have any Aunts who I can hide out with. No I don't want to go" she said with more fire in her voice than he'd ever heard. "I chased you onto that bridge with no plan I'd do it again". MJ took a deep breath and went to take a bite of her food. "I am doing it again" she said with self realization as she stared out the window at the city lights.  
  
"This so so unfair for you MJ" said Peter softly. "I wanted to be Spiderman. I had a choice, I..." his voice trailing off as he looked down at his half eaten food despondently.  
  
"Sometimes I guess you don't get a choice. Whatever" said MJ shrugging.  
  
The pair finished their food in silence as their words hung in the air around them.  
  
"I've never slept over at a boys place before" said MJ as she stood up and slid her plate into the slot. He heard a soft whring noise before the plate reappeared slotting back on top of the stack of clean plates. "Cool" she said shrugging at the elaborate dishwasher.  
  
"MJ. I want to kiss you" said Peter standing up leaving his half eaten dinner on the couch.  
  
MJ turned to face her boyfriend as she played with her hair to distract from her own feelings of awkwardness.  
  
"Uhmm" hummed MJ noncommittally as watched her boyfriend stride across the room and pull her into a passionate kiss. The kiss was so much like the one in London, so full of emotions and unsaid things she couldn't grasp correct words.  
  
She backed herself against the kitchenette counter letting her arms wrap around her boyfriend. Her fingers teases at the grooves in Peters Spiderman suit.  
  
She felt Peters hand slide around the back of her neck as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. She felt the cold surface of the counter behind her in contrast to the hot searching hand of Peter as his fingertips teased at the small of her back.  
  
Feeling an infinite well of courage she never knew was there MJ reached down squeezed Peters ass. He let out a soft groan as he continued their messy duel of mouths.  
  
She'd always loved this ass, she thought as she wasted no time trying to claim it for her own.  
  
"Peter" she said breaking the kiss breathless. She felt her chest burn with a deep satisfied pride at the frenzied look on her boyfriends face; his lips swollen and dripping their shared saliva. "I'm not a tease but we're not losing our virginity tonight" she says trying not to laugh at the stricken look that crosses Peters face.  
  
"What...what how did you know that I... that I..." he replied trailing off.  
  
MJ just gave him a bemused look. "I tell you that were not having sex tonight and that's all you take away from that?"  
  
"No?" said Peter uncertainly.  
  
"Not that I don't want to do it tonight" says MJ continuing. "Or that the Spiderman suit doesn't do things for me that might mean I need to reassess my own personal kinks but--"  
  
Peter pressed a soft chaste kiss to his girlfriend to silence her rambling. "Breath baby" he said with smiling endearingly.  
  
MJ took a deep breath, "so, yeah... no sex tonight? I don't want us to regret doing it ya know, when you...we...us are emotional".  
  
"Yeah, yeah totally" said Peter. "But does that mean I can't kiss you?"  
  
"Dork" said MJ rolling her eyes as she dragged Peter in for another kiss.  
  
***  
  
MJ slowly woke from a fitful sleep and slid off the side of the bed. As she slowly padded over to the side window soft lighting lit up the cabin. Enough to see but not enough to wake up Peter who was still asleep wrapped around the comforter.  
  
Tony Stark was right, those sheets were really nice thought MJ as she traced the streets of New York with here eyes trying to navigate where Midtown was.  
  
"Edith" said MJ softly.  
  
"Yes Michelle" said the AI, her volume slightly lower. MJ noted how adaptive the AI was to having Peter still asleep.  
  
"Are you able to scan Peter for injuries?" she asked thinking of the massive bruise on her boyfriends chest.  
  
"Yes. Peter's injuries sustained this afternoon are 91% healed. Full recovery estimated to be five hours and twenty minutes" responded the AI.  
  
"And Peters friend? Happy?" asked MJ.  
  
"His condition remains stable but still life threatening. Would you like me to keep the alert for if his condition changes or he regains consciousness?" asked the AI helpfully.  
  
"Leave it" said MJ as she wandered over to the fabricator in the laboratory. "Can this fabricate clothes?"  
  
"Yes. This fabricator can create clothes, weapons, armour and most forms of complex technology" the AI answered.  
  
"I need clothes, in my size. Pajamas. Grey. Nothing fancy" she said looking at the fabricator.  
  
"I have 14 options to choose from" said the AI as the options popped up on a screen on the fabricator. MJ rolled her eyes, of course the frilly see through option would come up first. She scrolled quickly and selected a plain grey set and tapped 'Fabricate'.  
  
"Fabrication commencing. Item will be ready in 90 seconds" said the AI, a count down flashing in the corner of the fabricator.  
  
MJ nodded, not knowing what to say as she went back to the window to wait. She watched the city slowly rotate as the Spider-Jet circled. Her head raced with thoughts about the situation she was in, and how little it seemed to truly worry her.  
  
The fabricator made a slight buzz as it finished 3D printing a pair of plain grey Pajamas. MJ slide the glass aside and pulled out her new clothes; still warm she noted.  
  
"Edith if Peter wakes up tell him I'm in the shower" she said as she padded over to the bathroom door.  
  
Sliding it open revealed was like opening a portal to another dimension. It was like walking into a five star hotel bathroom, exactly the sort of thing Tony Stark would pick out.  
  
MJ slid the door closed and tapped the lock button on the pad next to the door. She increased the lighting with a finger swipe and walked over to the shower. Next to the hot and cold taps was a dial showing how much water the Spider-Jet had. It was full she noted.  
  
She slowly turned to the mirror and unbuttoned her jeans before sliding them down her legs gently. She quickly removed her top and bra and stood facing the mirror. She ran her hand inquisitively over her stomach and hip bones as she examined herself in the light.  
  
MJ let out a huff of frustration, blowing her hair from her face as she tore her eyes from her naked form. She stepped into the shower and turned the heat on full. With a few quick taps on the screen she decided which shower gel to dispense and began cleaning.  
  
Finishing her shower MJ towelled off and grabbed her brand new Pajamas from where she left them on the countertop. She pulled her clothes on and tapped a button on the pad next to the mirror. The mirror quickly defogged and she once more examined her body.  
  
She tried not to picture Peters reaction to her nipples poking through the thin grey top. She felt heat rise to her cheeks as she unlocked the door and exited the bathroom.  
  
"Hey" slurred Peter rolling to face her. "Shower good?"  
  
"Mm yep. Move over" she said, her mind still racing as Peter moved to give her a chaste amount of room next to him on the bed.  
  
"Smell like apples" he mumbled.  
  
"Go back to sleep" said MJ stroking her hand down Peters cheek. Peter rolled into his pillow and quickly fell back to sleep. Maybe he sleeps more to heal, though MJ as she looked at the bruises littering his back.  
  
She felt a pang in her chest as she watched the blanket slide lower, exposing more bruises and fresh scratches.  
  
MJ let out a chuff of air, blowing her hair out of her face as she sunk back into the pillows.  
  
"Mmm'ub you MJ" mumbled Peter rolling over.  
  
"Sleep" said MJ bemused as she glanced at her shirtless boyfriends chest. Her eyes traced the lines of his muscles for less than ten seconds before she felt like she was being weird and rolled over to face away.  
  
She closed her eyes, her brain racing. Thinking over every thing had she said today...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *furiously researches 10 years of MCU films* - Don't mind me.


	3. V II

* * *

Chapter 3:

* * *

  
  
MJ felt the sunrise bright on her face as her consiousness slowly returned to her body. She felt warm. Peter shifted slightly behind her, jolting her brain with awarenss. Peter was curled up into her back, his arm wrapped around her possessively; his fingers clutching at her stomach under her newly fabricated grey Pyjama top.  
  
Peter's thumb was slowly brushing her skin, dangerously close to MJ's breast. MJ felt her face flush as her hips wiggled slightly bringing the feeling of Peter's shirtless chest into stark reality as her curled deeper, burying his face into her hair.  
  
"Mmm" he mumbled.  
  
Trying not to move MJ felt the heat flooding through her. Her breathing was sharp and erratic and every damned breath Peter took made her want to shudder with want. MJ gave a shake of her head, and a half shrug to herself before she closed her eyes and let herself just enjoy falling back asleep safe in her boyfriends arms.  
  
***  
  
Peter sat bolt upright, his sixth sense tingling as he quickly took stock of his surroundings. The sun had now fully risen and up until now he had just been spooning his girlfriend. His girlfriend who's top had very definitely rolled up to expose her left breast.  
  
"Alert. SHIELD New York Office is under attack. May Parker is under attack" announced Edith as multiple warnings popped up on the screen.  
  
"This is War Machine, inbound 18 minutes" came the voice of Colonel Rhodes.  
  
MJ jumped out of bed at the same time as Peter. Her state of undress left as something to resolve later.  
  
"Edith. Where is Aunt May?" asked Peter. MJ slammed herself into the seat in front of the console and with a few taps brought up hacked security camera footage.  
  
"May Parker is in the disabled hard-car" answered the AI as the footage showed the SHIELD issue hard-car half melted to the road. Ontop of the car stood a figure firing a pair of energy weapons at any advancing police or agents.  
  
"Shit. It's the Vulture" shouted Peter as he yanked his suit out from under the bed and shimmied into it. MJ reached under her chair and grabbed Peters mask, throwing it to him as he dived out the side door.  
  
"Peter, the Vulture has particle weapons" said MJ flipping through the console for as much information as she could get. Absently she pulled up Peters built in camera into a side screen as she flipped through files of data. "Edith, can you scan for May's vitals" asked MJ.  
  
"May Parker is alive, but in a state of extreme distress" answered the AI earning an eye roll from MJ.  
  
"Rhodes how far are you" came the voice of Pepper Potts.  
  
"Still 16 minutes" answered Rhodes.  
  
"I'll be there in 14" replied Pepper, the tell tale whirring of her suiting up in the background.  
  
"Uh, guys Spiderman is already there" said MJ watching as Peter swung around the corner into view of the Vulture.  
  
"Who is this?" asked Rhodes.  
  
"Whatever" muttered MJ isolating the voice channel with a flick of her finger.  
  
***  
  
Peter swung around the corner, his display quickly pulling up the Vulture firing his weapons as the Police and SHIELD agents fled.  
  
"Hey!" shouted Peter swinging down and flinging a web onto his wing as his momentum carried him past the Vulture. "Whoa" he shouted out as his web slipped off the wing, sending him flying into a building.  
  
"What the hell" muttered Peter as he clung to the building. The Vulture turned and began blasting at the building carelessly.  
  
Remembering what MJ had said, Peter dropped and avoided the weapons fire, obviously his suit couldn't handle whatever Mr Toomes was firing.  
  
Despite the trailed of green weapons fire chasing him around the street, Peter couldn't shake the feeling something was off.  
  
The Vulture had yet to take flight, choosing to remain perched upon the disabled hard-car. Peters infrared display showed inside his Aunt May was futility trying to kick the back window out.  
  
Peter swung in close again, firing off two webs at the Vultures weapons. Yet once again the webs fell to the floor, refusing to stick.  
  
The Police and SHIELD agents all watched in a mixture of awe and terror as Spiderman ran rings around the Vulture, yet every time he moved in, nothing was effective.  
  
"Peter. Those weapons are getting close to overheating" called MJ through their comms.  
  
"Thanks MJ" shouted Peter jumping between building to dodge the blast as a car blew up.  
  
True to her prediction the Vultures weapons began glowing white and steam began hissing from the side ports. Peter took his chance as the Vulture was adjusting the weapons to get in close and fired two taser-webs directly into the Vultures chest plate.  
  
This time the webs stuck and the electric charge shot down the webs into the chest plate. Peter breathed a sigh of relief a moment too soon as the charge suddenly pulsed back out towards himself.  
  
Peter let out a scream as his body jolted backwards, flinging him into a wall.  
  
The Vulture pulled out a Stark Tech laser and quickly cut a large hole in the roof of the hard-car. With one of his talons he grabbed the roof and flung it aside revealing a shaken but angry Aunt May.  
  
Peter rolled onto his stomach and saw the Vulture grab a struggling Aunt May in his talon.  
  
"Aunt May" shouted Peter shooting off a web and swinging towards the Vulture.  
  
The Vulture reached up and unclipped his mask, letting it fall free. Peters mind shattered in an instant as the once sweet face of Liz Toomes was staring back at him, not Adrian Toomes.  
  
"Peter" she shrieked as she readied her weapons once more. "Take off your mask!" she roared as she pointed a now cooled a weapon at Aunt May;s head.  
  
Peter halted mid swing dropping to the ground in front of Liz and May.  
  
"Liz" whispered Peter weakly. "Please Liz" he said again, slowly taking off his mask revealing his face. His eyes were half full of tears as he looked at the girl he once wondered if he might love.  
  
"You ruined my family Peter. My dad. My mom!" shouted Liz. "Do you know how long I spent readying to take down Spiderman?" she asked her face twisted in pain.  
  
"Do you know how long I waited to kill the Spiderman. And guess what?" she asked with a manic laugh. "It was you! Peter fucking Parker. I loved you Peter and you destroyed my family... and now--"  
  
"Liz please. Don't do this" begged Peter interupting.  
  
"I'm not doing this Peter. You are" answered back Liz as she readied her weapon. Peter bound forward and fired off a web as Liz just laughed at him.  
  
"We web-proofed the metal Peter" laughed Liz as the web missed by inches and caught the top of the discarded hard-car roof laying against the wall behind her.  
  
"I noticed" said Peter yanking back on the web pulling the chunk of metal back slamming it into the Vultures talon. Aunt May dropped to the road and quickly ran for cover as Peter yanked his mask back on. "Run Aunt May" he shouted as he slammed himself into the Vultures legs, knocking Liz to the ground.  
  
Peter heard Aunt May shout something as she ran past the line of police cars as Liz grabbed his neck in one of her steel-clawed hands.  
  
"I'm going to make you pay Peter" she shouted slamming his head into the road surface.  
  
Peter fired a web and shot himself out from under the Vulture and into the air. Liz turned and resumed firing with her dual particle weapons, the green beams of light missing Peter by inches.  
  
Liz finally opened up her wings and spooled up her rotors and took flight as Peter raced his way up the tower, swinging and weaving to avoid the green blasts.  
  
"Liz you need to stop this!" shouted Peter watching the buildings windows blow out with each shot.  
  
Turning mid-air Peter dived downwards towards his pursuer. He quickly webbed a pair of falling chunks of masonry and flung them at the rotors of the Vultures aero-rig.  
  
Focused entirely upon Peter, Liz missed the falling debris hitting her engines as she fired off a well aimed shot striking Peter in the abdomen.  
  
"Peter" came the voice of MJ as both the Vulture and Spiderman began to plummet from the sky.  
  
***  
  
"Edith. ETA until help arrives?" asked MJ watching Peter slam into the top of a car and bounce into the street.  
  
"Rescue inbound five minutes. War Machine inbound seven minutes" called Edith as MJ hurriedly pulled up Peter vitals.  
  
"We need to do something" shouted MJ to the AI. "Drones. Can we send drones? Tony Stark said this thing had drones."  
  
"This Jet has only unarmed drones" replied Edith. "And the rest of the Stark Defence Networks drones are currently in need of rearming sinc--"  
  
"Okay shut up" said MJ pacing back and forth. "Edith..." said MJ looking at Liz slowly standing back up on the screen. She let out a slow breath as she watched Liz approach Peters injured body. "....Edith I need a suit."

* * *


	4. Enter Stage Up

* * *

Chapter 4:

* * *

Peter coughed as Liz Toomes held him up in one of her aero-rigs talons, her particle weapons discarded in the fall.   
  
With a flick of her wrist she flung Spiderman into the side of another building. Peter pulled himself to his feet, his hand holding the burning hole in his stomach. With his free hand he webbed a wheel rim from an exploded car and whipped it around.   
  
Liz closed her wings over her head as Peter swung the steel rim around striking her over and over with a resounding clang.   
  
Peter felt his leg give out as he dropped to his knee. The rim spun off into the distance as Liz unfurled her wings and approached the wounded Spiderman full of malice.   
  
Reaching forward with her talons Liz smirked victorious for a split second until a red and gold blur slammed into her side knocking her into the side of a nearby van.  
  
MJ stood up awkwardly and without grace and with a flick of her finger controls retracted her mask.   
  
Peter gawped in complete surprise as his girlfriend ran over to him wearing his Iron Spider suit.   
  
"Peter" gasped MJ looking at the wound in his stomach.   
  
***  
  
_1 minute earlier_  
  
"Fabrication of a suit will take 28 minutes" said Edith.   
  
"Theres no time" said MJ.   
  
"The Stark-Nano tech in the Iron Spider suit could be adapted to your frame in 6 seconds" said the AI.   
  
"Do it" said MJ firmly as she yanked the black case out from a shelf and opened it up to reveal the glowing red nano particles swarming inside their container.   
  
"It is advised all assists and safety setting be enabled to make the suit compatible with your physical capacity" said the AI.   
  
"Yeah, whatever" said MJ sliding open the canister and pressing her hand to the pad. Taking a deep breath MJ touched the pad.   
  
To date the most unique sensation MJ hd ever felt was the feeling of the nano-particle suit crawling up her arm and forming around her body. Despite it being Peters suit the nano-particles were able to efficiently form to fit MJs frame.   
  
The helmet close around her face and the display blinked to life. MJ quicky flicked through some options and display read outs with her hand controls and nodded to herself.   
  
"This is gonna suck" she mumbled to herself stepping up to the still open door and diving out the Spider-Jet.   
  
***  
  
"MJ" said Peter, shocked.   
  
As MJ opened her mouth to speak Liz ripped the side off the van and flung it at the couple.   
  
Peter shot out a web and jumped into MJ dragging her out of the way of the chunk of metal.   
  
"Michelle?!" shouted Liz in shock as MJs mask closed back over her face. "Are you serious?"  
  
"I haven't got the hang of this yet" muttered MJ to Peter over comms as she gracelessly fell over where Peter let her down.   
  
"It's fine. Edith enable Self Defence Mode" said Peter as he dodged another chunk of flying metal.   
  
"Seems you have a type Peter" taunted Liz as she flung the side door of the van, this time at MJ.   
  
As MJ tried to jump to her side to dodge the spider-legs activated dragging her to safety. She watched on her helmet display as Peter swung around Liz distracting her.   
  
Liz swatted at Spiderman with a wing slicing a lap post over at the base. MJ flicked through some options on the dials on her hand controls.   
  
"Taser Webs" she said to herself enabling them.   
  
"Wait MJ!" shouted Peter as MJ ducked out from behind cover and flicked to webs off into the side of the van Liz was standing on. MJ flicked the web launchers again and sent the pulse of electricity down the web electrifying the van.   
  
Peter and MJ watched as the aero-rigs wings spasmed out and curled up around Liz. The wings slowly unfurled showing an uninjured Liz.   
  
"Shit it didn't do anything" said MJ as she detached the taser webs.   
  
"No it did. It made the wings hard reset" said Peter firing a web into the fallen light post and flinging it into the Vulture.   
  
"How the hell do you do this all the time" said MJ feeling her wrists cramp as she fired off another taser web into a length of fallen rebar. The suit compensated for her off aim and the web hit it's mark.   
  
Peter swung the light post around again knocking Liz into side of SHIELDs New York office. At the same time MJ swung the rebar, striking the aero-rig in the wing.   
  
Liz shrieking in fury as the jolt of electricity ran through the web shorting the wings again. As they furled up Peter swung down, webbing the light post across the middle of the aero-rig; effectively pinning it the the SHIELD office.   
  
Peter dropped to the ground with perfect form before collapsing like a marionette with its stings cut.   
  
"Peter!" yelled MJ running to her fallen boyfriend. Her helmet retracted as she slid to her knees next to Peter. Distantly she could get the shouts of Policemen and Liz thrashing around inside the cocoon of her own aero-rig. But all these sounds were filtered out as MJ yanked Peter mask off.   
  
"Peter. Peter please" said MJ. "C'mon I didn't come here to help for nothing" she said holding her hand to his stomach. "Edith. Peter needs help" said MJ as Peters eyes blinked sluggishly open.   
  
"MJ" he mumbled.   
  
"It will be fine Peter" she said feigning indifferent to mask worry.   
  
"Peter has severe degenerative burn trauma to his abdomen" answered the AI finishing it's scan. "Nearest safe facility capable of tissue repair would be the abandoned Stark Industries building in Mexico City, transport inbound to your location".  
  
"Mexico?" huffed MJ. "Seriously?"  
  
"I'm afraid all other closer facilities have been damaged or compromised" answered the AI. Peter slowly stood up as MJ lifted him.   
  
Dozens of police encircled them from every direction as MJ circled her arm around Peters waist to keep him steady.   
  
"Hands in the air!" came multiple shouts as guns were raised. MJs helmet automatically flicked on two alerts popped up on her display.   
  
"Iron Patriot is here!" shouted one cop as War Machine descended rapidly into a have above the teenagers.   
  
"Uh guys" came Rhodes voice. "I'm not here for them" he said his shoulder mounted Gatling gun spinning up menacingly.   
  
"How did you get here first?" asked Pepper Potts indignantly as she too descended rapidly and pulled up short in her blue armour.   
  
"Trade secret" snarked Rhodes.   
  
"Uh guys. My boyfriend is kind of dying" deadpanned MJ. Peter let out a laugh which he immediately regretted as the pain in his stomach tripled.   
  
"T-minus 10 seconds" voiced Edith as Pepper and Rhodes began a shouting match with the advancing police.  
  
"Kids you guys gotta get outta here" shouted Rhodes as one of the policemen shouted something particularly offensive.   
  
"Transport has arrived" said Edith as the tell tale gust of wind proceeding the Spider-Jets de-cloaking kicked up all dust and debris in the street.

Quickly glancing around Peter spotted Maria Hill discreetly shoving Aunt May into the back of an SUV. Heaving a worn sigh of relief and mustering as much remaining strength as he could Peter fired off a web up to the side door of the Jet and swung himself and his girlfriend upwards, kicking off buildings as he went.   
  
A small hail of bullets filled the air as Peter swung himself and MJ into the Jet. The sound of bullets striking side windows was halted by a short burst of repulsor blasts and Gatling gun fire into the ground around the cops. The warning from Rescue and War Machine was all to clear as nearly 70 policemen took a few paces backwards.   
  
"Edith. Cloak and get us to Mexico" said MJ as Peters legs finally gave out and he collapsed face down. "Dammit Peter" huffed MJ as the Spider-Jet began rapidly ascending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think anyone noticed the mistakes last chapter. Whew, mighta gotten away with it.  
> *producer whispering in ear*  
> Oh... apparently everyone noticed.  
> *more whispering*  
> And I'm being executed today at noon.  
> ...  
> Yeah fair enough.


	5. Tonight on CNN

* * *

Chapter 5:

* * *

MJ looked down at her sleeping boyfriend. She traced her fingers over the surgical staples holding his stomach wound closed.   
  
"Edith, check Peters vitals again" said MJ for the 12th time in ten minutes.   
  
"As per last scan Peter's condition remains critical. His heart rate and blood pressure remains steady" answered the AI.   
  
MJ have a huff as she turned back to Peter. She felt a well of tightness in her chest as he took in shallow breaths.   
  
"Don't you fucking dare" hissed MJ at Peters unconscious body. "You don't get to die".  
  
MJ stood up and nearly tripped over the canister containing the swirling nano-mass of the Iron Spider suit.   
  
She stopped down and scooped up the box and propped it up on a shelf with a heave of effort. MJ made to turn to tidy up the mess of bloody gauze and bandages but her brain froze as she stared into the swirling nano particles.   
  
She ran her hand down the side of the canister. This wasn't her suit. This was Peter's suit. She smirked as a rush of strength flushed through her. She fought side by side with Spiderman, her boyfriend.   
  
She could barely swing with the webs and the suit had to compensate for her physically in everyway possible. But she was there.   
  
"Eat your heart out Liz" muttered MJ as she turned her back on Peters Iron Spider suit.   
  
MJ looked up as she had now become accustomed when speaking to Edith. "Edith, run the scan again".  
  
"As per last scan, Peter's condition remains unchanged. He will regain consiousness in under two hours" re-iterated the AI.   
  
MJ nodded, the slight endorphin high from recalling their shared victory over Liz has quickly abated.   
  
MJ sat on the couch facing Peter. Staring. Boring her gaze into her boyfriend as if to reanimate him through sheer force of will.   
  
"Michelle, your emotional state is deteriorating. My analysis recommends a distraction or a menial task" said Edith.   
  
MJ let out a frustrated huff as she turned and activated the monitor with a hand gesture. Half a dozen notification icons appeared in the bottom right hand corner. MJ flicked her hand opening the window.   
  
Sparing a second for a guilty look at her boyfriend MJ began scrolling through the news notifications. Her eyes widened as she read one headline that caught her attention.   
  
"I can't believe he was evil" says Spiderman former friend.   
  
MJ snorted as she opened the news article to see the worst ever picture of Ned being interviewed. MJ began smiling as she read the article. Ned really laid it on thick. Words like 'Machiavellian' and 'Anakin Skywalker level of betrayal' appeared.   
  
MJ began full on laughing by time she moved onto another interview. Flash this time. Apparently the dumbest guy at a school full of geniuses 'knew all along Peter was Spiderman and totally super evil'.  
  
Apparently Flashes entire Spiderman fan Instagram account had been closed. "How about that" muttered MJ glancing over at Peter. "Guess you lost your biggest fan".   
  
"Yeah good talk" mumbled MJ as she read through more news stories. For the most part the story of the day was the mental break Spiderman had.   
  
Some softer newspapers had softer theories about the blip causing a psychotic break. Others, like the Daily Bugle took it to it's furthest extreme. The main point being, Spiderman is the worst villain to walk the Earth.   
  
"Eeuch" said MJ waving the news feed closed.   
  
"MJ duck!" shouted Peter bolting upright flinging his pillow against the wall at an imaginary foe. MJs adrenaline skyrocketed as she jumped in shock.   
  
"Peter?" asked MJ unsure.   
  
"Uhh MJ?" asked Peter.   
  
"Nice. Totally saved me from the terrifying... wall" said MJ smirking as she slipped into the bed next to Peter.   
  
"Where are we?" asked Peter flopping back into the pile of pillows, letting out a groan of pain as he tugged the surgical staples.   
  
"The jet. Heading to Mexico City" answered MJ running her hand over Peter's head.  
  
"Mexico City?" groaned Peter.   
  
"Yep. Only place to get you patched up" explained MJ. "By the way, not loving your ex"  
  
"Oh god Liz" muttered Peter covering his face. MJ smiled at her boyfriends torture.   
  
"Yeah SHIELD or whatever took her in" explained MJ, "should have just saved taken me to Homecoming".  
  
Peter peeked out from behind his hand and looked at MJ. "Yeah" said Peter smiling.   
  
"I'm not good at this" mumbled MJ.   
  
"At what?"  
  
"You being hurt. Being nice" said MJ laying back against the pillows facing Peter.   
  
"Just be you" said Peter, his voice filled with affection. A comfortable silence passed between them as Peter took ahold of MJs hand and began running his thumb over her bruised knuckles. "Anyway..." said Peter, "how was your first time suited up?"  
  
MJs face lit up. "I sucked so bad" she said. "I could barely walk in it. And how the hell do you use those web shooters without getting a cramp" said MJ breathless.   
  
"You were awesome" beamed Peter.   
  
MJ broke eye contact, looking away. Accepting praise was never her strong suit. "Thanks" she said.   
  
"How long to Mexico Edith? asked Peter.   
  
"4 hours and 12 minutes" answered the AI.   
  
The pair let silence wash over them again as Peter slowly slid his arm under MJs neck as she rolled to get comfortable. Without conscious thought the pair curled closer wrapping each other up in their arms.   
  
"You made me worry" said MJ looking Peter dead in the eye.   
  
"I'm sorry" he said pushing a few strands of her hair behind her ear.   
  
"I'm glad you're awake. If you weren't hurt we could have had sex" smirked MJ.   
  
"I... uh... Oh" said Peter realising. "I thought you weren't going to be a tease" he said chuckling.   
  
"Don't get hurt next time then Spiderman" said MJ smug as she brushed her lips across Peter's only to pull back as he moved in for a kiss. "You'll just have to settle for making out".   
  
"Who's setting" said Peter feeling a boldness he didn't know he possessed as he leaned in and pressed a long languid kiss to his girlfriends soft lips.   
  
MJ let out a gasp of want as she felt herself fall willingly into the kiss. A deep urge within her to be closer as she kissed her boyfriend with everything she had. Kissing him ravenously as she felt her heart thumping in her chest.   
  
"You felt me up this morning" whispered MJ breathlessly, trailing kisses up Peters jaw to his ear.   
  
"God MJ" gasped Peter as she latched on and sucked a mark into his heck.  
  
"I remember falling asleep with your hand on my boob" she continued between kisses, her lips slowly working her way down Peters neck.   
  
"MJ" breathed Peter in awe as she danced kisses over his throat. "I loved seeing you on that suit?"  
  
"Because you like having ownership over me" mumbled MJ deadpan as she pulled back, her face flushed.   
  
Peter gave MJ a stricken look before she took pity on him and broke into a smile. "Kidding. I liked being in the suit too" she said giving Peter a soft chaste kiss.   
  
"Yeah" said Peter breathing a sigh of relief. Peter stared into MJs eyes finding a mixture of passion, fire and warmth as he leaned in brushed a kiss over her cheek.   
  
"We should stop" said MJ rolling her eyes at her boyfriends pout. "At least until we fix the hole in your abs. Your perfectly sculpted abs" said MJ her voice trailing off as she took in an eyeful of her boyfriends body.   
  
"Perfectly sculpted?" repeated Peter smirking. "I'll remember you said that".  
  
"Damn right you will" shot back MJ without missing a beat. Peter laid back slowly, resting his arms behind his head to allow himself to be subjected to MJs scrutiny.   
  
"You're really sexy" said MJ as if confirming for herself. Peter flushed with a potent mix of embarrassment and pride as MJ curled herself onto his side. "Will you tell me something?"   
  
"Anything" said Peter with a deep sincerity that made MJ smile.   
  
"Tell me about the Avengers" she asked as she pillowed her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Okay... So the first time I met them I did this really cool flip and then I stole Captain America's shield and then... wait wait let me start from the beginning..." blurted Peter without taking a breath.   
  
MJ found herself smiling as she listened to Peter's adventures.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Outtake I wished I coud have fitted into this story: 
> 
> -=Avengers Unofficial Communication Log=-
> 
> P.Potts  
> >Hi all, not to be all passive aggressive, but next time an alert gets put out, could more than just Rhodey turn up? Thanks.
> 
> J.Rhodes  
> >Iron Team represent ✊
> 
> S.Lang  
> >C'mon it would take me like 20min to book a flight to New York, let alone get there. My WiFi sucks
> 
> H.V.Dyne  
> >What he said.
> 
> S.Strange  
> >Unsubscribe.
> 
> J.Rhodes  
> >Always an asshole.
> 
> C.Barton  
> >I'm Retired. Also I can't fly. Also still retired.
> 
> B.Banner  
> >Sorry guys my phone was on silent while I was in the shower.


	6. Spiders in the Cradle

* * *

Chapter 6:

* * *

A soft jolt let Peter and MJ know they had landed. Peter shimmied awkwardly into his suit as MJ eyed the nano-swarm in the corner.   
  
Peter let out a gasp of pain as the suit sintched tight tugging at his wound.   
  
"You okay?" asked MJ dragging her eyes from the Iron Spider suit.   
  
"Yeah" muttered Peter hunching over holding his side.   
  
"Would I be weird if I wore the suit again?" asked MJ.   
  
"What? No. No it would be cool" said Peter, his voice genuine.   
  
MJ smiled as she strode over to the suit and pressed her hand to the panel. The bizzare feeling of the nano-particles forming the Iron Spider suit over her body continued to unsettle her as the display in the helmet sparked to life.   
  
With a swipe of her finger the helmet retracted and MJ turned to her boyfriend. MJ felt her heart burn with heat as she basked in one of Peter's most heartwarming smiles.   
  
"What?" asked MJ a little too forcefully as she broke eye contact.   
  
"Nothing. Just... you look right in that suit" said Peter.   
  
"Right?" repeated MJ.   
  
"Yeah like, you look badass. Like it was meant for you" said Peter.   
  
"Mmm" hummed MJ looking down at her body in the tight fitting Iron Spider suit. "Not sure I like the colour" she said smirking.   
  
"Hey. The red and blue is cool" said Peter limping towards the door.   
  
"Uhuh" said MJ unconvinced. The pair stepped out of the Spider-Jet, the view shocking them. "I guess Mexico City didn't do well with the blip" said MJ looking at the half destroyed Start Industries building.   
  
"Yeah" breathed Peter walking carefully towards the roof entrance.   
  
"Here" said MJ slipping an arm around Peter to help him walk.   
  
Peter nodded awkwardly as they slowly hobbled their way through the entrance into the darkened building. Lit only by flickering emergency power the building was left still on lockdown procedure.   
  
"Edith" said Peter. "Can we get power back in here?" asked Peter.   
  
"Currently the buildings independent power supply is non-functioning. I have no further information as to why" said the AI.   
  
"Horror movie alert" muttered MJ under her breath earning a chuckle from Peter.   
  
The pair made their way down the semi-illuminated corridors under direction from Edith towards their destination; the Cho Nano-Molecule Cradle.   
  
Stepping up to the steel door MJ pressed slowly against it until she heard the lock break. Flashing Peter a smirk she pushed the door wide open showing the regeneration cradle.   
  
"So this is the thing?" asked MJ.  
  
"Yes. This is the Stark Industries Self Contained Alleviating Machine or S.C.A.M" said the AI. Peter snorted as MJ ran her hands over the machine to see someone has crossed out the Stark Industries designation with a Sharpie and over written 'the Cho Nano-Molecular Regeneration Cradle'.   
  
"C.N.M.R.C doesn't have the same ring" said MJ pointing out the writing. Peter stumbled over to the terminal in the corner of the room.   
  
"Edith. Can the machine operate under emergency power?" asked Peter booting up the terminal.   
  
MJ glanced at her reflection in the glass siding of the cradle. Catching sight of herself in the Iron Spider suit for the first time.   
  
"The Cradle is able to run on low power mode. However the procedure will take twice as long. Would you like me to run through a first time use procedure?" asked the AI breaking MJ out of her trance.   
  
"Yes" said MJ stepping around Peter and sitting down in front of the terminal and began reading. "Says you need to disrobe fully for the machine to work on automatic" said MJ, her face unable to choose between a blush and a smug grin.   
  
"Of course it does" mumbled Peter tapping his chest Spider causing it to slacken off.   
  
"I think I like this Doctor Cho" mumbled MJ distracted as she ogled Peter as he slid out of his suit.   
  
***  
  
"The nano-molecular regeneration has been completed" announced the AI as the terminal dinged.   
  
"Finally" huffed MJ jumping out of her chair. "How does it feel?" she asked as the cradles automated arms retracted revealing the now-healed patch of skin where a wound used to be.   
  
"Like it was never there" said Peter touching the skin. MJ leaned in, running her thumb over the slightly pink spot of skin.   
  
"But it was" muttered MJ, "and we have to be more careful".  
  
"MJ" said Peter hating the way his girlfriend's eyes went distant.   
  
"No" said MJ shaking herself out of her mood, "I'm fine. We just need to be careful. Everyone will be coming for you now".   
  
"Coming for us" said Peter sadly.   
  
"Us" repeated MJ to herself. "Yeah. Us" she said her voice stronger as she descended over her boyfriend and pressed a heated kiss to his lips. "Us" she repeated breathless, her eyes full of fire.   
  
Peter's hands wrapped around MJ tightly as he fell full force into the intense kiss. "MJ" gasped Peter between hungry kisses.   
  
MJ had never heard her name said in a way that made her feel like she was on fire. Redoubling her efforts MJ began kissing down Peters throat as she flicked through her suits options causing the entire suit to retract and form into a wristwatch.   
  
"MJ" breathed Peter running his hands along her sides before sliding under her recently fabricated grey Pajamas top.   
  
"Uhh" moaned MJ her body reacting to her boyfriends fingers running eagerly along her exposed sides.   
  
"I'm okay" said Peter, his voice harsh in her ear. "I'm not hurt see" he said offering his abdomen up for her. Taking his offer instantly MJ ran how now bare hands over his stomach and along the side where the wound was.   
  
He's okay, though MJ to herself before all higher brain function left her as Peter pressed his lips against her throat and began kissing down her along her collar bone. "Mmm" mumbled MJ possessively as she pressed her palm over the now healed skin.   
  
Peter pressed further sitting up as he peppered MJs chest with kisses over her shirt.   
  
MJ let her mouth hang open as she felt his lips against her breast through the thing grey fabric. Tilting her head MJ caught sight of her reflection in the cradles glass side.   
  
"Fuck" huffed MJ in frustration as she pulled back slightly. "Hey it's okay. It's just we were about to lose our virginity in this thing" said MJ quickly before Peter could get the wrong idea.   
  
"We were?" asked Peter blushing.   
  
"Oh we definitely were" snarked MJ grinding herself down onto Peter lap earning a gasp from her boyfriend.   
  
"I'm sorry" mumbled Peter awkwardly as he placed his hands chastely at his side's.  
  
"Don't be sorry" said MJ. "You think I don't want to do this just as desperately as you?"   
  
"I mean..." said Peter trailing off, his voice unsure as he looked away.   
  
"Peter" said MJ realisation dawning, "You really have no idea how badly I want you do you?"  
  
"I uh..." mumbled Peter his face flushing.   
  
"You're cute" said MJ a little of her snark returning to her voice as she dismounted her boyfriend. "But still an idiot".  
  
Peter slid out of the cradle bending over slightly to hide proof of his excitement. MJ sauntered over to the opposite wall and leaned back against it watching Peter redress with interest. As Peter activated the suit causing it to tighten he let out a hiss of pain before awkwardly adjusting his groin.   
  
MJ stared blankly for several seconds at her embarrassed boyfriend before she let loose with a full belly laugh.   
  
"Peter... Did you catch yourself in your suit?" asked MJ laughing and pointing.   
  
"Shut up" said Peter blushing as he walked through the door out the room.   
  
"Oh come on, that is objectively hysterical" deadpanned MJ slapping her wristwatch and activating her suit, her smirk only stopping at the unpleasant feeling of the nano-particles.   
  
"I've never activated the suit with... with..." said Peter stumbling over a certain word.   
  
"An errection?" offered MJ with a grin hidden behind her mask.   
  
"Too clinical" said Peter scratching his head, "boner?" he suggested.   
  
"Too douchy" said MJ retracting her mask. "Go with hard-on" said MJ nodding.   
  
"Yeah. Yeah so I've never suited up with a hard-on" confessed Peter.   
  
"Never?" asked MJ with a raised skeptical eyebrow. "How about gotten one while wearing it?"  
  
"Yeah, few times" mumbled Peter sheepishly. MJ's smirk only grew wider.   
  
The pair walked side by side down the hallway, Peter lagging a half step behind watching the sway of MJs ass in the Iron Spider suit as if in a trance.   
  
His mind replaying the soft warmth of her skin. Her insistent mouth kissing him frantically. Her hands running rough through his hair. When MJ finally noticed Peter wasn't standing next to her she turned to see her boyfriend wearing the goofiest grin imaginable, his eyes fixed to her ass.   
  
"Peter Parker. Ass man" announced MJ arching her back slightly to give her ass more prominence. "Who knew."  
  
Peter still lost in his thoughts kept walking and crashed right into his girlfriend knocking them both towards the ground. MJs spider-legs shot out from the suit catching her mid-fall as she felt Peters weight against her back.   
  
"Buy a girl dinner first" she deadpanned.   
  
"Sorry sorry" said Peter shooting a web and launching himself off his girlfriends back. "Wasn't looking where I was going".  
  
MJ, with the help of the spider-legs stood back up and rolled her eyes at Peter. "Hmm" hummed MJ thoughtful as she continued walking.   
  
MJ felt a power burning in her chest that was entirely unrelated to the state of the art nano-particle suit.   
  
The couple walked in a still silence back to the Spider-Jet. As they passed the threshold of the rooftop exit they stood for a moment in companionable silence watching the view of Mexico City.   
  
"So..." said MJ, her voice croaky as she felt the urge to grab Peter's hand.   
  
"Yeah" said Peter knowing exactly what we on MJs mind. "Now what do we do?"  
  
"I got so focused on getting here and getting you fixed I didn't think about after" confessed MJ.   
  
"Me either" admitted Peter. "But you said it. It's us. You and me. Are you okay with that?"  
  
"Far more than any normal girl would be" said MJ with a self-deprecating smile.   
  
"As if you were ever normal" said Peter finally pushing past the barrier of awkwardness and lacing his fingers with hers.   
  
"So where do you want to go?" asked MJ feeling the warmth of a compliment in his words.   
  
"I... I think we need to go make sure Happy and Aunt May are okay" said Peter his voice dropping. "I need to know they're going to be okay".  
  
"Okay" said MJ. "I'm with you, wherever until whenever."  
  
The couple leaned into each other as they stood watching the city in silence. MJs words hung in the around around them. MJ turned and pressed her lips to Peter's cheek.   
  
"Let's go to Canada" said MJ, her voice soft as the wind whipped through her hair.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and suggestions, it is incredibly motivating.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yeah I'm not Marvel... or Disney. Or a French Bulldog.


End file.
